yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
Chitose Ikeda
| height = 155cm | bloodType = O |appearances = Anime YuruYuri YuruYuri♪♪ YuruYuri Nachuyachumi! YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+ YuruYuri San☆Hai! MiniYuri YuruYuri、 ---- Manga YuruYuri Reset! }} is a character in the YuruYuri series who appears as a supporting character in YuruYuri, MiniYuri and Reset!. As a member of the student council, she is almost always seen with Ayano Sugiura. She is the elder twin of Chizuru Ikeda. Appearance S1/S2= |-|NY/S3= Chitose is a short girl with wavy, chin-length lavender-white hair. She has indigo tareme eyes and thin-framed glasses with round lenses. She is usually seen with her school uniform, but when not at school, she is usually seen with light, simple clothes. Personality She has a gentle disposition, and often (especially when she takes her glasses off) has various warm and fuzzy Yuri fantasies, almost always pairing Kyōko together with Ayano, which often leads to near-fatal nosebleeds. She speaks in soft Kansai dialect and likes tsukemono. Whenever Chitose eats chocolate, she goes on a Yuri make-out rampage on everyone in sight, including her sister Chizuru (Season 1, Episode 12). The only way to stop the "creature" is to tire her out with nosebleeds, achieved when Ayano kisses Kyōko on the cheek. In the manga, the reason for her rampage is due to the chocolate having alcohol in its composition. Relationships Ayano Sugiura Chitose's best friend. They hang out almost all the time and have a deep connection. There are small hints in the show that may direct Chitose to be secretly in love with Ayano but pushes them aside to support Ayano's crush on Kyōko. (However, this isn't certain.) She has fantasies about Ayano and Kyōko in romantic situations and nosebleeds as a result. She is very sweet to Ayano. Yui Funami They don't interact much, although they are in the same class, but they're on friendly terms. Akari Akaza Chitose is friendly towards Akari, just like she is with everyone else. Because Akari wants to know what "being an adult" is like, she promises to tell her some other time. Kyōko Toshinō She seems to get along just fine with her. Kyōko is usually in Chitose's fantasies with Ayano. Chizuru Ikeda She is her twin sister, with whom''' she shares 'a strong bond with. According to Chitose, this may be because she is "just shy" since she, at home behaves like an odinary sister, like scrubbing her back during baths, letting Chitose blowdry her hair and sleeping with her at the same bed. Appearances Anime series= *YuruYuri'' ** All episodes, except Episode 03. *''YuruYuri♪♪'' **All episodes. However in Episode 05, she only appears in a photo. *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!'' *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+'' *''YuruYuri San☆Hai!'' ** All episodes, except Episode 02 and Episode 07. *''MiniYuri'' ** Episode 01 ** Episode 03 ** Episode 04 *''YuruYuri、'' |-| Manga series= *''YuruYuri **''TBA'' *''Reset! **Chapter 1 Character songs }} Gallery Ikeda.Chitose.full.813413.jpg Ikeda.Chitose.full.1203998.jpg Ikeda.Chitose.full.1253809.jpg yuru-yuri-episode-2-good-imagination-of-yuri-01.jpg -HorribleSubs- Yuru Yuri Season 3 - 05 -1080p-.mkv snapshot 13.06 -2016.02.25 00.15.00-.png|Ayano giving Chitose a helping hand in picking out clothing -HorribleSubs- Yuru Yuri Season 3 - 05 -1080p-.mkv snapshot 13.01 -2016.02.25 00.14.44-.png|Chitose's usual out-of-school fashion Yuru Yuri- Chitose Ikeda.jpg Chitose's Mega nosebleed.jpg|Chitose's Mega Nosebleed Trivia *She has round indigo eyes while Chizuru has green "tsurime" eyes. *She's a good student in her own right: in the manga we see Ayano getting a top exam score, and Chitose's name also appears in the top ten. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in YuruYuri Category:Characters in Reset! Category:Characters in MiniYuri Category:Student council member Category:Second Year Students